


Hand On Your Shoulder

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x09, Coda, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: After the events of First Blood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a panic attack while writing so sorry for the shit quality.

It's on the lonely stretch of road, at midnight, that he breaks. He can feel his voice crack, and the tears welling up in his eyes. He had just gotten them back, he wasn't about to lose them again.

He could see the varying degrees of shock on their faces. Especially Mary. It wasn't hard to imagine there would be words from Dean later about what he did. Words from Sam about how it would all be ok.

The words came from a different source.

It was early. The trip from Colorado took hours, not much said on the long drive. The silence was torture on both the brothers judging by their insistence on having the radio on. Now he sat at the map table, head in his hands, silent tears streaming down his face.

He heard the footsteps but he didn't care. Sam had walked in on him crying once before and nothing bad had happened then. The strong hand on his shoulder made the air leave his lungs. Dean.

"I-I can't-"

"I know, it's ok. It's... I don't know. It's not ok, but we'll find a way out." Dean said quietly.

He waited a moment, then made his decision, pulling up a chair and turning it to face Cas. He sat down with a grunt, rubbed his lower back, then turned to look at him. He just watched, as more tears fell without consent.

"What?"

"Talk to me."

It was the last thing he expected. Talk to him? He couldn't get a word out. He choked on a noise he wasn't sure he could replicate, and looked away, but Dean wasn't having it. He turned him forcefully, and pulled him in quickly. Suddenly he was buried in Deans chest, and the tears were coming faster.

"You broke something 'cosmic' Cas. But you saved my mom." Dean said. He rubbed a hand over Cas' back and Cas choked on a sob.

"You're important-"

"I know, I know why you did it. It's ok." Dean murmured.

Cas couldn't believe it, but he wasn't taking it for granted. He reached out and hugged Dean, moving his chair closer. Dean seemed out of sorts, not sure what to do, but he hugged him back, and he didn't let go. Cas was thankful for that.

"It'll be ok. Do you want to come to my room and talk?" Dean asked, somewhat nervously. He wasn't great at comforting people but he could try. Maybe he wanted the company too.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Cas, come to my room." Dean repeated. Cas realized he had no choice. Dean was ready to talk, and they were going to talk. Maybe it was time.

"Alright." Cas sniffed, pulling back.

Deans shirt was wet with tears, and the bunker was too quiet. Dean stood up, rubbed his lower back, and huffed under his breath about his knees. Cas stood and wiped his eyes, and smiled just a bit. It was still Dean.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, we all need to cry sometimes." Dean said. And that's when Cas noticed the hitch in his breath, the way he wouldn't look up.

"Let's go to your room, Dean." Cas said. Dean nodded. Cas felt more tears welling up in his own eyes. They were both pretty messed up. But it was ok. For now they had each other to cry on.


End file.
